Etre un soldat
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Je suis un soldat. La guerre est finie. Que fait un soldat quand la guerre est finie ?


**Titre** : Etre un soldat

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Disclaimer** : Je ne sais pas qui sont les propriétaires des G-Boy mais ce qui est sûre est que je ne fait pas partie de cette bande de privilégiés.

**Résumé** : Je suis un soldat. La guerre est finie. Que fait un soldat quand la guerre est finie ?

**Genre** : angost, PDV Heero, one-shot.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Cela a été la première fic de ma période Gundam, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de super.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider et m'encourager, merci à mes lecteurs du côté HP de ce site, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Etre un soldat**

Je m'appelle Heero Yui et je suis un soldat. Waou qu'elle présentation, c'est d'un pathétique ! Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça et cela là toujours été.

Je ne suis pas qu'un simple soldat mais le meilleur, un être entraîné à tuer sans états d'âme, à exécuter des ordres avec une loyauté parfaite et qui a qu'un seul mot à la bouche : mission. Je suis une machine de guerre pourvue de sentiment. Les sentiments... c'est là ma seule faiblesse alors je les refoule, je suis assez doué pour cela. Mon visage reste stoïque en toutes circonstances et ma voix est froide, presque impersonnelle comme si elle était sortie d'un ordinateur du même genre que celui que je traîne partout avec moi. En toutes circonstances ? Non c'est faut, je ne peux pas mentir, cela ne serait pas conforme à mon éthique, un soldat ne ment pas. Il existe une seule personne capable de percer mon masque de me faire sortir de mes gongs. Et c'est ce satané Duo Maxwell ! Il suffit que je pense à ce petit dingue qui secoue sa natte autant de fois par jour que je dégaine mon flingue pour que je sente monter en moi un sentiment de colère et de haine que je n'ai jamais ressenti, pas même envers OZ. Vous êtes surpris de savoir que je ne méprise pas OZ ? C'est simple pourtant, je suis un soldat et je me bats pour les Colonie en exécutant les ordres que me donnent mes supérieurs et pour les soldats d'OZ c'est pareil, seuls les ordres changent.

Un soldat n'a pas d'opinion, il tue qui on lui dit de tuer, les raisons sont pour ceux qui commandent, pour ceux qui ont le pouvoir. Les soldats, eux, n'ont que le devoir. Je n'ai jamais éprouver de remords pour avoir exécuté une mission, bien sûr que j'en ai eu pour le coup de la navette du Général Noventa mais ce n'était pas ma mission, j'ai tué un innocent et si les colonies avaient eut le droit de posséder des soldats, je serrais passé en cour martiale pour ce geste.

Je suis un soldat et la guerre est finie.

Qu'est ce que fait un soldat quand la guerre est finie ?

Qu'elle question il rentre chez lui ! Je n'ai pas de chez moi. Quand je me suis retrouvé seul à la mort d'Odin, le Docteur J m'a recueillit mais la base d'entraînement n'a jamais été ma maison. La vérité c'est que je n'ai connu que la guerre et je n'ai pas de foyer, pas de famille et pas d'amis.

Pas d'amis ? C'est idiot de dire ça alors que je partage mon dortoir avec quatre autres pilotes de Gundam. Mais c'était le travail qui nous réunissait, que reste - il de notre amitié maintenant que la guerre est finie et que nos Gundam ont été rangés ?

J'entend un bruit sourd et me tourne vers le lit à ma droite, celui de Duo qui... est tombé à terre ! Heureusement que c'est toujours le dernier à se lever car le bruit pourrait éveillé toute la base. Il se leva, se tenant le crâne et commence à jurer dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît. Je me retiens de lui dire quelque chose et mets mon super masque d'impassibilité.

" Qu'est ce que tu regardes ! " me demande - t - il d'un air énervé.

Duo, le matin, il ne faut pas le déranger. C'est pour cela que je me contente de lui dire d'un ton neutre :

" Ta natte est toute défaite. "

Il reste un moment stupéfait avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Une vraie fille...

Malgré cette interruption, la question ne quitte pas mon esprit. Que faire maintenant que la guerre est terminée ?

Duo revient de la salle de bain le corps emmitouflé dans une serviette et la natte mouillée goûtant sur le sol. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder passer, il est beau. Cette idée me donne envie de rougir et une fois de plus je remercie le visage qui me sert de masque.

Duo en ce moment occupe toutes mes pensées, ses manière irritantes, ses blagues aussi lourde qu'un Gundam, son corps à couper le souffle.

Un soldat ne ressent pas le genre d'émotion que je ressens quand je suis près de lui, dans la même pièce, ou encore lorsqu'il me taquine en me traitant de Soldat Parfait.

JE suis LE Soldat Parfait, et c'est ma fierté. Seulement... Que devient un soldat lorsque la guerre est finie, aussi parfait soit il ? Toujours la même question ! A croire que je n'ai plus de besoin d'exister maintenant que les colonies et la Terre vivent en paix.

C'est peu être cela.

Que deviens un soldat lorsque la guerre est finit ? Il n'est plus un soldat, il redevient un civil.

Soudain la clarté de la situation m'apparaît dans toute sa splendeur.

Comme je suis un soldat et que la guerre est finie.

Je ne suis plus rien.

FIN 


End file.
